


Loved

by Hag_of_Ages



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 10x100, Entrapdak, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hordak is confused by Etherian biology, Implied Sexual Content, among other canon ships, background scorfuma, but nothing too naughty, entrapdak gets a baby, hordak is also a softie, this is my trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hag_of_Ages/pseuds/Hag_of_Ages
Summary: After the war, Hordak settles into a new life with Entrapta. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but hopefully he will find his way to become a new man. A few moments of their first year together written in a 10x100 format. Get ready for silly fluff.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 236





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> 10x100 format is:  
> 10 sections that contain 100 words each, ending with a total of 1,000 words.

I

Winning wars are easy compared to fixing the broken pieces.  
The first order decreed by the Princess Alliance was to rebuild the Fright Zone, restore it to its former self, and return it to its rightful ruler, Scorpia.  
Hordak found himself dismantling the empire he built. The princesses passed him by once every hour, keeping careful watch over him. He was not trusted here, with good reason. Only one princess didn’t mind.  
Entrapta always kept him by her side with pride. When they were together, Hordak knew that he would never regret his decision to leave his old life behind. 

II

All was forgiven. The Etherians made peace with Hordak and his past tyranny, citing his willingness to set things right.  
He sat with Entrapta as she tinkered with the new security system of Castle Scorpia.  
“It feels wrong,” he lamented, running a hand through his blue hair. “How can everything be fine? I should be punished for my actions.”  
Entrapta swung upside-down from the wires, stopping in front of his face. “The princesses might not be smarter than us, but they aren’t fools. I think this is what they call a ‘second chance.’ Why not use it to help me?”

III

To him, she was a reminder. Of friendship, of trust, of imperfect beauty. He looked to her as a man looks to the sun. Radiance and inspiration. A warm companionship that melted lifelong solitude. He could walk under any sky, as long as his path was lightened by her sunshine.  
To her, he was a partner. She had friends she would do anything for, but he was the friend that knew her best. He was never annoyed by her technological enthusiasm, never bothered by her difficulty with emotions. Their scientific experimentation never grew dull. She was never afraid with him.

IV

Another long day of work faded as they returned to the camp. They were the last ones to arrive – they could have kept working on that laser lightshow for hours.  
“You. Need. Rest,” Hordak ordered, leading Entrapta to her tent. “Do not argue with your basic biological needs.”  
“Fiiine,” Entrapta whined. “‘Night, Hordak.”  
Hordak bowed. “Goodnight, Entrapta.”  
As he turned, he felt her small, gloved hands clasp his.  
“Hordak…could you…” Her ruby eyes darted away; she twisted the toe of her boot in the dirt. With a smile, she looked up. “I want you to sleep in my tent tonight.”

V

Everyone was falling in love. Seahawk and Mermista had a surprise wedding that no one was invited to – on Mermista’s insistence.  
The Best Friends Squad returned, announcing that Bow and Glimmer were engaged. Catra and Adora were inseparable.  
One afternoon with Scorpia, Hordak saw the way she looked at Perfuma. Pink flowers adorned the princess’ white hair.  
“So, what’s up, Hordak?” Scorpia grinned. “I’m glad we’re catching up like this.”  
Hordak chuckled fondly, then his face burned when he remembered why he came.  
“What can you tell me about…Etherian courtship?”  
Scorpia winked. “I think you should be studying ‘Entraptan’ courtship.”

VI

Hordak wondered what would become of him after the construction ended. Entrapta assumed he would follow her to Dryl.  
On the first night, Entrapta gave him a grand tour of her inventions. At the end, she used her hair to perch on his shoulder.  
“When I look at tech, I get these warm fuzzy feelings I don’t get from anywhere else,” she said, blushing a little. “Except you.” She kissed him on the cheek.  
“Entrapta…”  
Pulse racing, Hordak cupped Entrapta’s face, mimicking what he saw Etherians do many times before. This kiss was real, like nothing he ever knew before. 

VII

Before, sharing a bed was just an innocent extension of their companionship. Bedfellows who shared each other’s warmth at night. She always slept clinging to his arm. Hordak could have spent every waking moment like that.  
The kiss changed things.  
Hands shaking, Hordak carefully undressed Entrapta in their bed. Facts about Etherian biology flashed in his head.  
What am I supposed to do with her? he wondered hopelessly. What am I supposed to with…that?  
Hordak felt the appendage growing in between his legs – Horde-Prime once called it “vestigial” and “useless.”  
Pressing her soft body onto his, Entrapta taught him otherwise. 

VIII

A year later. If there was a time in which Hordak wished nothing could change, it was now. Everything was perfect.  
Until one morning, he was woken up by Entrapta shouting, “Hordak!” in his ear.  
“Wha…?” He groggily lifted his head off the pillow. “Have the princesses ordered another emergency meeting?”  
“Nope! I just thought of an experiment – well, I didn’t actually think of it, it just happened.”  
Hordak titled his head.  
Entrapta beamed. “Genetic examination! We’re going to learn so much about Horde biology-”  
“Wait, what are you talking about?”  
“Well, it’ll be easier once the baby’s born-”  
“Baby?”

IX

Entrapta went along as usual, bouncing off the walls and collecting data like just any other day.  
Hordak winced as he imagined what kind of mixed-bred monster would come out of this. Something wonderful from Entrapta, tarnished with his defective DNA.  
“I’m thinking of names,” Entrapta said as she welded a crib out of steel bars. “How about ‘Test Subject #1?’”  
“Entrapta!” Hordak carried her away from her dangerous tools. He covered his face, struggling to breathe. “I…can’t do this.”  
“Oh, Hordak…” she murmured. A tendril of her hair lifted his chin up. “We’re lab partners. We can do anything.” 

X

All the data she collected fell to ash. All the time he spent worrying, forgotten. Even hours of terrifying labor meant nothing as Hordak held his child in his arms.  
He was a clone, not designed reproduce biologically.  
Yet, here she was.  
Etherian in form, like her mother, but with pointed ears like his.  
Hordak relaxed into the bed to hand the tiny, squirming life to Entrapta.  
“Wow…” Entrapta’s eyes shimmered like starlight. “This is probably my favorite experiment yet.”  
Hordak kissed his wife. “Thank you…for making me real.”  
Entrapta placed a hand on his husband’s chest. “You always were.”

**Author's Note:**

> I first found the 10x100 format on Fanfiction.net yeaaars ago and I fell in love with it because it requires you to do a lot of critical thinking about word choice. This is far from the first thing I've ever written, but it's probably the only thing I'll ever publish on this site.


End file.
